


Kiss Me, I'm the Cook

by leoben



Series: Bear and Bird [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cannoli that isn't poisoned, Clothed Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gabe just really adores Oswald okay, Gablepot, M/M, Massage, Mobster love, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, UST, so sappy you'd think i was canadian (get it because maple syrup and sap), weird half-asleep Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Oswald and Gabe. This work doesn't really have a plot other than Oswald and Gabe ~~~falling for each other~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss Me, I'm the Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kai_Puppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Puppet/gifts).



> This did not turn out like it did in my head (but when does it ever)  
> Comments are love <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is up early in the morning, Oswald interrupts and is a general weirdo.

4 A.M and Gabe was still in the rather spacious kitchen at Oswald's. Wiping sweat off his brow with the back of his wrist, he stirred mix vigorously. Only one more cake to go for Gertrude's birthday (he might have been going a bit overboard at 12 cakes, 3 pans of muffins, and 4 dozen cupcakes, but hey, he wanted to make a good impression.)

A delicate cough drew his attention to the entrance where Oswald stood in silk pajamas, running one hand through his messy hair. “You're still up?”

Gabe nodded and looked back at the mixing bowl, slowing his stirring down. “You should get some rest.”

Oswald shrugged and padded over to the counter. He grabbed a spoon and looked thoughtfully at Gabe. “Kiss me?”

Gabe fumbled, nearly spilling chocolate onto the floor. “What's that, Boss?”

Oswald pointed at his apron. “It says 'kiss me.'”

“Oh. Yeah, the rest is kinda covered.” He gestured unnecessarily to the old stains hiding the rest of the quote.

Oswald smiled sleepily (cute) and leaned over Gabe's arm, scooping as big a spoonful of batter as he could and cramming it in his mouth. Gabe stared dumbly as his boss made a most indecent noise around the spoon. Oswald was at his most docile in those early hours of the morning when he couldn't sleep, and the henchman had a hard time keeping his eyes to himself, so to speak. He wasn't sure if that was an actual term, but it made sense to him.

He went in for another bite but Gabe grabbed his wrist. “Can't just eat the batter, Boss,” he said gruffly. Oswald scowled and flicked his wrist as best he could, splattering chocolate sauce on Gabe's apron. “You'd do best to remember that I _am_  the boss, Gabriel,” he said. The menacing tone of his voice was offset by the fact that he made no attempt to remove the hand from his wrist, and in fact stepped closer (or was that supposed to be intimidating).

And the fact that he had just splattered a tiny amount of chocolate on him.

“Not in the kitchen, you aren't.” He reluctantly let go of Oswald though, staring down at him as if daring him to take another bite. Which he did. And another. And another, until chocolate was dripping down his chin.

“I'm the boss,” he repeated. He wiped his mouth with his hand and jabbed his fingers into Gabe's chest, smearing chocolate down his smock and trailing down to his belly button. He smirked and turned to go back to his room then, leaving Gabe to wonder what the fuck he was supposed to think, and if it was normal that he was hard as a rock.


	2. It's Best Not To Talk About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe tries to soothe Oswald's weary bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to MillicentCordelia for the beta and support and also the idea!! You are a gem :D

After the party for Gertrude (in which she spent most of the time flirting with Gabe, which, for some reason, did not settle well with Oswald), the stress of Oswald's job began to wear on him. His neck and back were constantly sore, and his terrible posture wasn't helping any.

Gabe was not oblivious to this. His boss was constantly muttering under his breath about his aching joints, interspersed with the occasional cursing of Fish, and rubbing the nape of his neck with a scowl on his face.

After a week of this moaning, Gabe decided to do something about it.

Oswald sat hunched over his desk in the office, furrowing his brows as he calculated inventory costs. The only light in the room was from a small desk lamp (not good for his eyes, Gabe thought as he frowned).

Oswald didn't seem to mind his henchman sitting on the couch while he worked, and Gabe liked the company; even if they just sat in silence while one worked and the other tried his best to finish the daily crossword. 

“You need anything, Boss?” Gabe asked.

Oswald waved his hand, not taking his eyes off the books. Gabe sighed and stood up, making his way to stand behind his boss and, carefully, after a slight pause, rested his hands on Oswald's shoulders.

Oswald jerked in his chair and turned his head. “What are you doing?”

“You've been complai—you've been stressed out lately. Just trying to help.” Oswald rolled his eyes but as Gabe squeezed his shoulders, he quickly came around to the idea. 

“If you want,” he muttered, picking his pen back up. Gabe smiled and worked gently on his shoulders, inching his fingers slowly towards his neck. Oswald shivered and stared at the paper blankly, pretending to write something, anything. Gabe's movements were surprisingly relaxing (tender), making it more difficult to concentrate on his work. Calloused fingers pulled his shirt collar down an inch and pressed at the base of his neck, kneading his muscles in small circular motions.

Oswald's eyes fluttered and he took a deep breath. When Gabe's hands made their way back to his shoulders he stifled a groan, trying to turn it into a surreptitious cough. “That's good, Gabe, thanks.” He tapped his pen on paper. “I need to get back to work now.”

Gabe nodded and gave his shoulders one last squeeze before stepping back to the couch and grabbing his puzzle. “I'll leave you alone,” he said, giving another short nod to Oswald. “Sleep good, Boss.” As the door clicked shut, Oswald leaned back in his chair and sighed, idly adjusting himself and closing his eyes.

…...............................

Nearly a week went by with no mention of the incident from either of them. Then it happened again, with no verbal acknowledgement from Oswald on what Gabe was doing.

It was completely innocent. Just a soothing massage from his employee, nothing Oswald wouldn't have done for Fish if asked. Except it hadn't been asked for. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought there was an ulterior motive, but nothing about Gabe exactly screamed devious mastermind. So he kept letting their sessions go on, each time lasting just a little longer than the last, and if he unbuttoned his shirt a little more than usual, it was absolutely not so Gabe could reach his skin more easily.

Eventually, Oswald wasn't sure how, one of their impromptu meetings occurred in his room upstairs. One moment he and Gabe were talking business, and the next he was lying on his stomach on the bed while Gabe sat next to him, working his knots with practiced ease. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Gabe reached a particularly tense area on his shoulder. Oswald moaned loudly, the noise reverberating through the room.

There was a pause and Oswald squeezed his eyes shut. Then, slow movements, broad hands running down his back. Gabe tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up a bit. “Might be easier if you took this off,” he said quietly.

Oswald nodded and pulled himself up, his front facing Gabe but his eyes concentrating on unbuttoning his shirt. He quickly lay back down as soon as his shirt was off and he rested his head on his arms. Gabe shifted closer so their hips touched and went back to work.

It took all Oswald's willpower to keep silent, but after a few minutes he gave in; he was starved for this touch. Right now was bliss, and if he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was someone else making quiet, shameful noises.

“Oh, God.” He tried to muffle his words with his arms but eventually he needed air. “Fuck, that's good. There, Gabe,” he whimpered, fueling Gabe more, fingers now trailing down his ribs and rubbing slow circles onto his skin. Somehow Gabe had ended up leaning over Oswald's back and his hot breath tickled his neck.

Oswald wriggled on the bed and bit his hand at the friction of his clothed cock rubbing against the quilt. He was too close and he didn't know how it had gotten this far. He needed to be in control, needed the upper hand, and Gabe had taken that away from him.

“Gabe,” he said, breathing hard. “I need to sleep.” He hid his face in his arms again. Gabe was silent as he removed his hands. The tension in the air was palpable. “Of course, Boss.” Oswald didn't miss the hurt in his voice and he sighed as the door shut, pinching the bridge of his nose.


	3. Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald overhears a conversation between Jim and Gabe. Special thanks to MillicentCordelia for the idea for this chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is so sappy I wanted to throw my computer out the window.

 

Oswald woke up earlier than usual, the crick in his neck bothering him again. Ever since that last massage (the one he tried _very_ hard not to think about late at night), things had been awkward between him and Gabe. Needless to say, the massages had suddenly stopped, and Oswald was too proud and embarrassed to ask for more.

A warm glass of milk was all he needed. He wasn't sure if that would actually help him get back to sleep, but his mother had insisted on it growing up. He was certain it was just the comfort of her love that helped him doze back off, but he didn't have that here.

Oswald made his way downstairs but froze near the bottom when he heard the front door open.

“Thanks for coming, Detective Gordon.” _Gabe?_

“I don't have much time,” Jim said curtly. “What's this all about?”

“It's about my employer.”

Oswald could practically hear Jim's eyes roll. “I kinda figured. What does he want now?”

Oswald strained to hear. What the hell was Gabe doing?

“He...he wants your respect, Detective.”

“And he asked you to call me down here at 6 in the morning to tell me that?”

“He doesn't know I'm talking to you. I've taken it upon myself.”

“Listen, Gabe, I have to get to work, so if that's all--”

“That's not all, Detective.” Now he sounded angry. Oswald gripped the railing, ready to intervene if he needed to. “You come here, ask him for favors, but you don't ask with respect. You don't offer friendship.” _Did he just..._ “You push him around because you know he'll let you. It's not right, Detective.”

“The things he does are not right,” Jim said.

“But you still ask for his help.”

“Look, I really don't have time for this. I've gotta get to the precinct.” Oswald didn't hear the reply and began heading back upstairs after the door shut, trying to process this new information. He felt a warmth in his chest at the realization that Gabe really cared. Halfway up he heard glass shattering against the wall. He paused and sighed and, making his footsteps more obvious, headed back down.

Gabe had already begun sweeping up when he heard his boss walk in. “What are you doing up?”

“Thought I heard voices.”

“Oh. That was nothing, just business.”

“Anything I need to be concerned about?”

“Just drink order stuff.” Gabe didn't make eye contact.

“And that?” Oswald pointed at the broken tumbler.

“Just broke a glass. Sorry, Boss. I got it.”

Oswald nodded. “Do be more careful, Gabe. I wouldn't want you to get hurt.” He smiled at him as he finally looked up.

“You need anything else, Boss?”

“No. And call me Oswald, okay? At least when we're not working.”

Gabe smiled bigger than Oswald had ever seen. It was hard to look away. “Oh and Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” he said, putting his hand over his heart dramatically. Gabe furrowed his brows, not really understanding, but nodded back at him. “Sure thing, Boss—Oswald.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oswald thinking "did he just" is bc Gabe was kinda paraphrasing The Godfather. I've never seen that movie actually but I was trying to think of that YOU COME INTO MY HOME quote and I thought it would be kinda funny if Gabe was like WHAT DO I SAY, I'LL JUST PRETEND I'M DON CORLEONE??? IDK anyway, if you read this far, thank you so much!!!!


	4. Save the Last Dance For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Oswald get to know each other a little better. It's sappy??? Shoutout to MillicentCordelia (idk how to link to their profile) for encouraging me to not drop this fic.

 

“Gabe, head in the game,” Frank said.

Frank Zuko, a would-be mobster who moved to Gotham after his sister died in Chicago, and his buddy Tony (who no one knew much about) were a couple of Gabe's regular poker buddies. Butch and them met regularly to play after the club was closed, and they were pretty fairly matched. Tonight, however, Gabe seemed to be on fire.

“You've been watching Cobblepot all night,” Butch said, throwing a few dollars in the middle of the table. “Everything all right? He's not sick, is he?”

“Maybe he's got a thing for him,” Tony laughed.

Gabe smoothed his hair back and stared at his cards. “I just had a long day. Must be spacing out.” He threw in a twenty, itching to look back up at the man at the piano.

“I'm out,” Frank said. The others called and lay down their hands.

“Pair of Queens,” said Gabe. Tony snorted and nudged Frank, who rolled his eyes. “Laugh all you want, but I won.” He pulled the pile of money towards himself and dared to glance up at Oswald again, catching his eye and a smirk.

“Whatever,” Tony said, tossing his cards across the table. “I'm gonna call it a night.” He pulled on his jacket as Frank stood up with him.

“What, both of you?” said Butch.

“Guess that's that,” Gabe sighed after the other two men left.

Butch turned to the stage. “Hey, Oswald! You wanna get in on this game?”

Gabe looked up at his boss as he stopped playing, expecting him to decline. Instead he stood up and smiled, brushing his suit with his hands. Gabe busied himself with shuffling the deck as Oswald made his way to their table.

“Nice of you to join us,” Butch grinned, taking a drink. “I'll get us a fresh round.”

Gabe looked up again once Butch went to the bar, shuffling idly. “You know how to play?”

“A little,” he said, his eyes sparkling. “Just keep it to Texas Hold 'Em.”

Butch came back with drinks for all. “Ready?”

“Not sure about our boss here,” Gabe said and winked at Oswald, barely catching his blush in the dim light.

“Bite your tongue, Gabriel.”

Butch looked between the two and sighed as Gabe dealt. It was going to be a long game.

 

…............................

 

And so poker night began to include Oswald; not every time though, and only when it was just Gabe and Butch left. Usually Butch would be the first to go home, leaving Gabe and Oswald to sit and talk until they couldn't stay awake any longer.

Gabe was delighted by all the extra time they were spending together.

Still, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut whenever Jim Gordon came around. He would make sure to stand where the detective could see him, where he could give him the stink eye whenever he looked his way. It seemed to keep Gordon's manners in check, which both pleased and frustrated Gabe, as it made Oswald fawn over him more than ever.

And yet when Oswald decided to spend his free time with others, it was never Jim he went to. He still invited Gordon to all his parties, but, needless to say, the detective never showed.

It didn't seem to bother his boss as much as it used to.

One night, Gabe had to excuse himself from the club to get a little time away from Gertrude. He loved her like a mom, but she could get a little...smothering. He leaned against the alley wall indulging in a rare cigarette. After a few minutes he heard music from the club echoing into the alley and a loud clank, followed by the uneven footsteps he'd grown to associate with a fluttering in his stomach.

“Are you having a good time, Gabe?” Oswald leaned against the wall next to him.

“Yeah, just getting a little hot in there.”

Oswald nodded. “Mother has taken quite a shine to you.” He looked over and grabbed the cigarette from Gabe's hand.

“She's a lovely woman.” Gabe watched the thin smoke pour out of Oswald's mouth.

“She doesn't trust many people,” Oswald said, seeming lost in thought with the cigarette dangling between his long fingers. “She trusts you, though.”

“I'm glad.”

“I trust you too, Gabe,” Oswald said, turning and offering the cigarette back. He looked at him with such raw sincerity, like he was showing a part of himself that no one else got to see; and he was sharing it with Gabe.

“I—thank you. That means a lot to me, Oswald.” Gabe took his cigarette carefully back, letting his fingers graze Oswald's. Oswald smiled and ducked his head, trying to hide the movement by turning back to the club.

“Don't be too long. Mother wants another dance.”

Gabe smiled to himself and took a drag, letting the moment wash over him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this thing is still going. Thank you if you're still reading!!! <3


	5. There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald surprises Gabe for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the last chapter was sappy. Boy howdy, did I underestimate my sap potential, I made myself sick.

 

“So where are you actually going--”

Oswald hushed Butch as Gabe walked in the door. “Good evening, Gabriel.”

“Evening, Boss. Butch.”

Butch nodded his hello and went back to reading his paper, smirking.

“I'm sorry to have called you in on your night off, but I have some sudden business and I need you to drive.”

“No problem. Car's out front. Where we going, anyways?”

“I've been considering buying a property outside of town. A sort of headquarters, if you will.” He grabbed his umbrella from behind the bar and limped towards Gabe. “Besides, I'd like your opinion.”

 

….......................................

 

Gabe looked over at his boss in the passenger seat. He was looking out the window, smiling softly to himself and humming with the radio. They'd been driving for over an hour and Oswald had been vague about where exactly they were going, so he had no idea how much longer it would be.

“This place is way out in Sticksville, isn't it?”

“Hmm.” Oswald glanced at his directions. “I don't think it's too much longer. We may as well have a look anyway. It sounded perfect, from what my agent said.”

Gabe shrugged. “You're the boss.” He tapped his finger on the wheel as he made another turn. “It's funny though, driving down here. It reminds me of going to my sister's cabin. Wasn't too far from here.”

“Do you remember where it was exactly?”

“Nah. It's been what—20 years by now?”

Oswald merely nodded and turned the music down after a few miles. “Take a left up here,” he said, pointing.

Gabe turned, slowing down and raising his eyebrows when he saw an old rusty wheelbarrow on the side of the gravel road.

“Just keep going,” Oswald said quietly.

Gabe glanced at him but kept driving in silence. He stopped after a quarter of a mile and turned to Oswald in confusion. “You're buying my sister's cabin?”

“Of course not.” He rolled his eyes. “She called asking for you a few weeks ago. She thought you might like to come up here sometime and, well, I figured since your birthday was coming up...”

“You knew it's my birthday today?”

“You think I don't check up on the people I hire? It's very simple information to obtain, Gabe.” He shrugged. “I thought it would be a nice surprise,” he said, suddenly seeming unsure.

“No, it's wonderful. I just...didn't expect this.”

“That's why it's called a surprise, Gabe.” He pulled out a key and placed it in Gabe's hand before opening the car door, the other quickly following.

It was beautiful, just as he remembered it. Mary Katherine must have kept it up over the years; the grass looked like it had been recently trimmed around the porch and there was a small garden just out front. Gabe walked slower so Oswald wouldn't have to rush to keep up, but when they got inside Oswald was bouncing around; so to speak.

The living room looked the same as it did 20 years ago, except for the duffel bags on the sofa (“I packed a few things for you, all new,” Oswald explained). The kitchen was stocked with food and damn fine wine, and the bedroom, well...there were two beds, which eliminated a potentially awkward conversation.

When they made their way back to the living room, Oswald looked up at him hopefully. “So?”

“This is...amazing, Oswald.” He looked around the room again before turning back to his boss' bright face. “Thank you. No one's ever,” he cleared his throat, “no one's ever done anything like this for me.” He wanted to pull him into a hug but the air was suddenly too hot and made him second-guess himself.

Oswald began unbuttoning his suit jacket. “So. Are you hungry?”

 

…...............................

 

After dinner and a few glasses of wine, the two sat out on the porch bench to look at the stars (bringing a bottle with them, of course). Gabe had been downplaying his reaction earlier, if anything. This was the best birthday he'd ever had. 50 years old now and he'd never been more content to spend his time with someone than he was now; with the small, determined, wonderful bird-haired man next to him.

Gabe stretched his legs out, rocking the bench gently. “I used to come out to look at the stars all the time when I was younger.” He took a swig off the bottle and handed it to Oswald.

“Yeah? What's that star right there?” Oswald quizzed.

Gabe snorted. “I don't know the names of all the stars. But that pattern right there?” He leaned over and pointed. “The one that looks kinda like a square with a bunch of lines coming out of it? That's Hercules.”

“Hercules, huh? Makes sense you'd remember that one. You're strong. Like a bull. Or a bear.” Oswald snickered and took a drink.

Gabe just smiled and stared at the sky, startled when he felt the back of Oswald's hand against his. “Take this, I forgot something. I'll be right back,” Oswald said, limping into the cabin. He was back within a minute with a pink box and handed it to Gabe. “Don't worry, it's fresh from today.”

Gabe lifted the lid and raised his eyebrows. Cannoli. “This isn't your way of getting rid of me, is it Boss?”

“Really, Gabriel. I'm insulted.” He sat back down, closer than before. “But if it'll ease your mind, I'll have one too.” He grabbed one and took a huge bite, cream filling specking the corner of his mouth. The memory of Oswald in the kitchen eating batter flashed in his mind and he pulled the box closer. _He's doing this in purpose. He has to be._

“You got a little something--” He pointed to his own mouth.

“Hmm?” Oswald licked his lips.

“It's still there.” Gabe reached out and wiped the cream away with his finger, bringing it to his tongue to taste. “It's good.”

Oswald frowned but his cheeks were tinged pink. “Get your own, Gabe, that's why I bought a whole box.”

“Yeah, I'd better before you eat them all,” he said as Oswald finished his.

The two ate half the box amidst chatting about this or that. Childhood memories, growing up in Gotham City, why there were so many goddamn mosquitoes out tonight; anything but business. Gabe had never been happier.

 

…........................

 

After the bottle was gone and conversation had turned to silence for awhile, Oswald lay his head against Gabe's shoulder. They both sat still for a few long seconds until Gabe lifted his arm. Oswald sat up. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“No, I was just...” Gabe put his arm around Oswald's shoulder. “I thought this would be more comfortable.” Oswald smiled and rested his head on Gabe's chest, letting his hands curl up against his side.

Gabe smelled good. Funny how he never noticed that.

Funny how he didn't want to move and how he buried his nose into Gabe's shirt when a thumb stroked his shoulder feather-light. He felt hot puffs of air against the top of his head, sending shivers down the back of his neck and making him clutch Gabe's jacket.

He'd never really felt attraction like this, not even with Jim Gordon. With him it was all a fantasy, something he could indulge in without worry. This was something else entirely.

This was real.

Oswald wanted to stay awake as long as he could in case he didn't get another chance for this. He was tired, though, and let himself be soothed to sleep by the quiet of the countryside and the warm, heavy arm around him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations for reading all that, you are a star!


	6. We've Only Just Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Also not smut but pretty much smut. I told myself I wouldn't write smut, but here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay don't be too harsh on me, I haven't written smut in a long time, at least not non-crack smut so. *cough* :) This is the last chapter in the story. I hope you enjoy!

Gabe woke up with the rising sun shining in his eyes and a sleeping boss still curled up at his side, drooling slightly onto Gabe's shirt. He put his hand on Oswald's head and ruffled his hair, starting as the other lifted his head. He forgot that Oswald was a light sleeper.

“Morning.” Gabe didn't move his hand.

“What time is it?” Oswald asked, grabbing Gabe's thigh to help lift himself up. “Oh shit, I'm so sorry.” He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped at the drool on Gabe's shirt, looking intensely embarrassed.

“It's fine, don't worry about it. I think it's around 6:30.” He left his arm draped loosely around Oswald and looked down. “Your leg hurt?”

Oswald winced and nodded.

“Let's get you to bed, huh? You need some real sleep.”

“Yes, I suppose. Not too long though, Gabe. We should get back before 4.” He tried to stand but Gabe knew he was going to stumble before he did and caught him swiftly around the waist. Oswald let himself lean on him as they walked inside and he plopped onto the bed. He grabbed Gabe's hand as he was leaving and tugged. “I'm not tired.”

Gabe smiled and sat down on the bed as Oswald sat up, pulling the blanket over his lap. “You need anything? I could make you some tea or something...” Oswald just stared at him and shook his head.

“Okay, well. I'm not sure what--” He stopped as Oswald grabbed his hand again and laced their fingers together. “Boss?”

“Stop calling me 'Boss,' Gabe.” He stroked his hand with his thumb.

“Sorry. Force of habit.” He squeezed Oswald's hand and kept eye contact. The signs were as obvious as he thought, right? He mentally prepared to apologize profusely and leaned down, pressed his lips to Oswald's cheek briefly, and pulled away.

Oswald's eyes fluttered when he pulled back and fixed on Gabe's mouth.

“Oswald?”

“Hmm?” He grinned cheekily and bit his lip. Fuck. Gabe cradled Oswald's cheek with his free hand and leaned forward again, ignoring the pounding in his chest and pressing his dry lips to Oswald's. He pulled away after what felt like a minute, worried he'd offend him. Oswald whined and, grabbing the back of Gabe's neck, pulled him down for another kiss.

This time there was no hesitation from either of them, and while they tugged at each other's hair and nipped slowly at each other's lips, they didn't stop holding hands.

Eventually they paused to breathe and Gabe brushed the hair from Oswald's eyes.

“Get in here,” Oswald said hoarsely, lifting the blankets up. Gabe kicked his shoes off, shed his jacket, and crawled in next to him. He wrapped his arm around Oswald, pulling him close.

“God, Oswald,” he breathed, holding the hand that lay against the pillow. It was hard for him to grasp this reality, that he was pressed against Oswald in bed. And from what he could tell, his feelings were mutual; Oswald didn't seem like the type to jump into bed with just anyone he found attractive (and wasn't that a laugh, Gabe thought, that Oswald would find him attractive).

Oswald buried his hand in Gabe's silver hair and kissed his neck, running his thumb along Gabe's hand again. “You're so good to me, Gabe,” he muttered.

Gabe drew his hand from Oswald's waist and thread his fingers through his hair, mirroring his actions. He tugged at it gently and brought their lips together again, his hand slowly making his way back down his back as Oswald deepened the kiss. His pants were getting too tight and the little noises Oswald kept making were not helping.

Gabe threw the blankets back and lifted Oswald's shirt, skimming his hands along his hot skin.

“Fuck, Gabe,” Oswald gasped. He rubbed against him and they both shuddered, clinging to each other and kissing clumsily. Gabe didn't care that they were both fully clothed; he didn't wanna let go for a second.

He caught Oswald's bottom lip between his, sucking gently, and trailed his fingers down his side and to the bulge in his pants. Oswald gasped and bucked his hips, wriggling against him.

“I'm not gonna last much longer,” Gabe panted. It was embarrassing, but it had been far too long since he'd been with anyone. 

Oswald just buried his face in Gabe's neck and began sucking at whatever skin he could find, rocking into Gabe's hand.

“Gabe, God. Touch me,” Oswald whimpered.

One squeeze and Oswald came undone, crying Gabe's name and twisting his shirt in his fingers. The sound of his name sent Gabe over the edge and into a shaking wreck. While they lay there catching their breaths, Gabe pet Oswald's hair, the other's face still buried in his neck.

Eventually Oswald pulled back and looked at him, his eyes glinting. “We're a mess, Gabriel.” Gabe smiled and looked to their hands on the pillow. Their fingers were still entwined.

…...........................................................

 

After they got cleaned up and ate breakfast, they made their way back to bed. Gabe sat up against the headboard with a sleepy Oswald in his arms and his head laid in Gabe's lap.

“Oswald?”

“Hmmm? I was almost asleep, Gabe.” Oswald stretched and yawned.

“Sorry, I just. I need to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Oswald mumbled.

“I mean...what is this?” Okay, this was a lot more awkward than he thought it would be.

“What do you mean?”

“Do you wanna like...” Gabe coughed. “I mean...” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Oswald turned his head and grinned at him. “Are you asking me if I want to go steady with you, Gabe?”

“Yeah, sorta. I just.” He shrugged. “I don't want to make things weird for you since you're the boss, you know.”

Oswald grabbed Gabe's hand. “The greater the obstacle, the more glory in overcoming it.” He smiled shyly and curled up in his lap again, facing him but closing his eyes. “We'll be fine. You should get some sleep too, Gabe.” He rested his hand on Gabe's stomach and spread his fingers.

“I will.” Gabe pulled Oswald's hand up to his lips, pausing before kissing his knuckles and holding them to his cheek; and closing his eyes to rest.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly if you've made it to the end!!! I appreciate it.


End file.
